battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grateful Crane (Uber Rare Cat)
The Grateful Crane is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls and Air Busters events. Its True Form was added in the 7.1 update, giving it a guaranteed chance to freeze Angel and Floating Enemies and a big buff to his already insane attack power. Cat Evolves into Super Galaxy Cosmo at level 10. Evolves into Ultima Galaxy Cosmo at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: *Fast attack rate and animation. *Very high DPS, the highest out of all Normal Ultra Souls units. *Has a chance to knock back Angel/Floating enemies. *Decent health. Evolved/True Form: *Very long range. *100% chance to knock back Angel/Floating enemies. *100% chance to freeze Angel/Floating enemies in True Form. *High attack power especially in True Form. *Fast movement speed. Cons: Normal Form: *Very Slow movement speed. *Poor range. Evolved/True Form: *Extremely long attack animation and attack rate. *Very expensive. *Long recharge time. *Too fast for his own good. *Somewhat low health. *Mediocre DPS, even in True Form. Strategies/Usage * Super Galaxy Cosmo's uber long range makes it really useful against long-ranged enemies. Use it to slowly whittle down the health of bosses like Crazed Lizard Cat, Crazed Bird Cat or THE SLOTH. * It can miss if it stops and tries to hit peons because of its lack of Long Distance ability. You can lure the enemy towards Cosmo to try and counteract this. Also, when an enemy is knocked back and Cosmo is idle, Cosmo can run into their range using the hitbox glitch and lose health/die. Super Galaxy Cosmo is an extremely situational Uber Rare, but when used correctly, he can be really helpful for those long-ranged enemies. * Meatshielding well with at minimum 3 meatshields can prove useful for tough bosses with small amounts of knockbacks. Super Galaxy Cosmo should never be used primarily as an attacker, but more backline support. * Super Galaxy Cosmo actually has marginally higher range than Sunfish Jones and Spacefish Jones (850 compared to the Jones' 840), and will proc both of them. But Cosmo can't reliably counter these beasts (due to how his high speed will make him run into their range before actually beginning to attack) unless the sunfishes are literally up to their necks in meatshields first - this usually means that the frontline must be dealt with first. * When Super Galaxy Cosmo is idle, using your Cat Cannon will make him run straight into the middle of the fight due to his insane speed. You should only use the Cat Cannon if it is desperately needed or if you want to use the Cannon for certain purposes that are more important than Cosmo's damage, as he will probably miss. You can switch out your normal cannon with the other cannons if possible when using Cosmo. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $555 *Chapter 2: $832 *Chapter 3: $1110 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $3900 *Chapter 2: $5850 *Chapter 3: $7800 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A small cat standing on two legs. He has small wings strapped to his arms and a crane's head hat on his head. Waddles like a penguin when moving. Pecks at enemies with the crane's head. *Evolved Form: Has evolved to become a human-like figure with a cat's face. Wears armor on his legs, arms, and chest. Has a belt with two empty holsters and also wears a helmet with a crane's head. Has two wings on his back. Runs quickly with arms suspended behind him when moving. Has a fabulous, complex, drawn out attack animation. *True Form: The same as the evolved form, except for extra details and a light-ish blue and gold yellow color palette on the suit. During his attack, a crane constellation appears above him. Trivia *This unit is loosely based on Crane's Return of a Favor. *The evolved form references the anime series Saint Seiya. The armor greatly resembles the combination between Cygnus & Pegasus Cloth. The crane circlet and shield-like armlet are highly resembling Cygnus Cloth's trademark while the breastplate, shoulder, hip and leg armor resembling more of Pegasus Cloth. **"Cosmo" is another reference to the energy in the Saint Seiya franchise. *If one looks closely during Super Galaxy Cosmos's attack animation, the projectile he fires is actually a giant glowing crane. *Super Galaxy Cosmo is 4th place in longest Uber Rare range, 3rd being Balalan Pasalan, 2nd being Evangelist Cat (currently not released in the EN and JP versions) and 1st being Assassinlan Pasalan. *"V" might stands for "velocity", referring to a description of the type of this uber. *He currently has the most expensive Catfruit Evolution requirements out of all other Uber Rares in the game. Gallery The Grateful Crane Attack Animation.gif|The Grateful Crane's attack animation Super Galaxy Cosmo Attack Animation.gif|Super Galaxy Cosmo's attack animation Crane_Animation_Uploaded_the_Wrong_One.gif|Close-up of evolved form attack animation. Ult Attack Anim.gif|Ultima Galaxy Cosmo Attack Animation (sped up) Screenshot (33).png|Cosmo's Crane Projectile (as mentioned in trivia) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/136.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%c4%a5%eb%a4%ce%b2%b8%ca%d6%a4%b7 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Urashima Taro | Momotaro >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form